I Got You
by TeamEdward1642
Summary: One-Shot AU. What happens when your best friends life falls apart? Bella soon finds out when she watches her best friend get ready to marry the wrong girl.


I Got You

I walked into my best friend's wedding and scanned the church for his beautiful face. I seen a sea of people of all our high school friends, along with his family who I've known most my life.

I spotted his mother and a smile immediately overtook my face.

"Bella." She sang throwing her arms around me.

"Esme, how you holding up?" I asked.

She pulled back with tear filled eyes and smiled. "I'm so happy for him, but he's my baby." She cried.

"Aw Esme," I laughed and hugged her again, "He's not going anywhere." I grabbed her shoulders and winked. She smiled and nodded, every mothers worries.

"Where is he?" I asked curiously looking around again.

"Oh let me take you." She said dragging me through the crowd to a back room. "In there dear." She pointed and I thanked and hugged her one more time.

I slowly opened the large wooden door to peek in. I found his two best friends standing in front of a large mirror. The both turned and upon seeing me got wide smiles.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Well better late than never I guess." Jasper joked coming over to hug me.

"Haha." I joked hugging him back. "You look so handsome." I said softly touching his tux. I shook my head and block away my sentiment.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry." I joked making to boys laugh.

"Hi Em." I said over to the large brut and he lifted me off my feet making me giggle.

"Bellerina, I've missed you." HE boomed through the room.

I smiled and looked up into his happy smiling face. "I know I've missed you too." I said sadly.

I looked around the room and still no Edward to be found. "So where's to groom to be." I joked.

Jasper pointed to a door in the rear of the room. "Bathroom." He said simply and I nodded.

At that moment a small figure peeked her head in the door. "Jas, EM we need you for- Oh my gosh! Bella!"

I laughed knowing the voice immediately. Not long after I was tackled by the small girl and heard a squeal. His little sister.

"Alice! Hi!" I giggled loudly.

"I can't believe your here." She said standing back to look at me. "Oh my gosh you look gorgeous." She said eyeing, me obviously approving.

I laughed. "Thanks Al." I smiled softly still gently holding both her hands in mine. "I've missed you."

She smiled widely, I've missed you to Bell." She jumped up and down and back into my arms which I took willingly.

She wiped her few stray tears and shook her head. "Okay back to business." She joked. "Em, Jas I need you." She said giving my arm one last squeeze before escorting out the boys.

"I'll wait in here." I stated when they all looked at me, they nodded and I was then left in the room alone.

I sighed heavily and sat on a couch.

"Well, well, well." I heard my favorite voice sing.

I smiled and stood up to be looking into the face of my gorgeous best friend.

"If it isn't Bella Swan." He teased.

I looked at him, so handsome in his tux, and it brought tears to my eyes.

"Edward." I breathed making him smile.

"You look so handsome." I whispered, still in awe of the man in front of me.

He smiled wider. "I've missed you." He finally said and dove in for a hug which I took immediately.

I laughed and wiped my tears. "I know, I've missed you too." I said squeezing him tighter.

He pulled back and smiled again. "I thought you weren't coming." He said, taking about our last conversation.

I shook my head and smiled. "Like I would miss this."

He smiled charmingly and sighed. "I'm so glad you came. It wouldn't be right without you."

I nodded. "You know I'm always in your corner."

He nodded and smiled.

"Well I just wanted to come say hi, and good luck." I said shaking out of my trance.

He nodded, sort of disappointed.

I gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek "I'm so happy for you." I whispered into his ear before quickly exiting the room.

I collected myself and walked into the auditorium and took my seat beside Rosalie Hale, his cousin and one of my very good friends.

"Rose!" I smiled as she reached in for a hug.

"Awe Bellie, I've missed you woman." She joked smacking my arm playfully.

I sighed and laid my head on her shoulder. "Oh I've missed you too Rosie, I've missed you too."

She smiled and rubbed my face tenderly.

I sat up and the music started signaling for the parents to walk down, Esme and Carlisle poised as ever. Then came Emmet and Jas followed by Edward.

So hauntingly beautiful in his tux, it once again brought tears to my eyes, I was more emotional then I thought I would be.

He stood at the altar all smiles and I couldn't help but remember a simpler time, when he looked at me like that.

He looked over in my direction and winked and I smiled back encouragingly.

The music changed and we all stood up to watch the bride. Edwards face brightened although he seemed nervous.

We watched the church door for what seemed like forever but no one came. Everyone started murmuring and looking around.

Edwards face fell slightly but he remained poised.

Finally the door opened but out came one of the ushers looking panicked. "She's gone." He announced.

The room gasped and Edward went running down the aisle.

"Ed." Emmet immediately went chasing before Carlisle stopped him. "Let him go." He said to Emmet.

I quickly managed my way through the pew and went after him, everyone was too preoccupied by talking about the unfortunate situation.

I searched every room but couldn't find him, I was getting worried finally I found him in the back gardens of the church sitting under a tree holding a piece of paper.

His head was in his hands and he looked distraught. I slowed my pace and walked to him slowly, he never once looked up.

I put my arm around him and sat beside him. "She's gone." He handed me the note and it explained why she left.

I shook my head and tossed it aside without even reading it, no reason was good enough for me.

I laid my head on him and cried with him. "Edward I'm so sorry. I don't even know what else to say."

He rubbed my arm letting me know he appreciated the gesture but stood quiet.

"Want me to kick her ass?" I joked, which made him snort a small laugh.

I sighed and wrapped my arm in his. "I can't excuse her, because there is no excuse and I can't even imagine how you feel, but maybe." I started out softly. "This was what was supposed to happen. I know it's awful and hurts like hell but maybe for some unknown reason you needed to get here. Because maybe when you pick up the pieces from all this, there will be something there, something waiting, something better. And whatever is in store for you, will make up for this in every single way. "

Edward stayed looking at the grass. "Like what?" He finally muttered.

I shrugged, and he looked at me for the first time.

"What can fix this?" He asked completely broken.

"Not now, maybe not even a year from now, but I can promise you Edward, you will get through this. I know it don't feel like it now but you will. And I will be there every step of the way to help you." I smiled softly and he just rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Yeah right, where have you been for the last year, huh Bella?" He turned and looked at me harshly.

I cringed back because I really had no excuse. "I'm sorry." Was all I could say but at the moment he was mad and I was who was here to take it out on.

"You think that's enough? You're supposed to be my best friend Bella, I've leaned on you for everything, and maybe if you were here you could have saved me from this, maybe this is all your fault. You knew from thousands of miles away, you warned me. But if you were here! If you were here maybe. . ." He couldn't finish, I was crying at this point as was he.

"I'm so sorry Edward. But I couldn't have stopped you." I said wiping away his tears.

He shook his head. "The one time, the only time I didn't trust you and look what happened. " He cried.

"You couldn't of known." I comforted.

He shook his head. "But you knew. Bella you knew and I didn't listen."

I nodded. "I know but maybe this was supposed to happen, this needed to happen." I repeated.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry Bell, I'm sorry I didn't listen, that I didn't trust you."

I nodded and wiped my tears. "It's okay, I'm just sorry I was right."

He nodded and bit his lip to stop from crying. I pulled his head to my chest and hugged him, and he broke down.

I laid my head on his and cried silently with him.

A few minutes later he sat up and wiped his tears and I did the same.

"I love you, always and forever." I said wiping a tear he forgot.

He smiled and nodded. "I love you too." I smiled and kissed his forehead before standing up.

"I'm here, I'm here to pick up the pieces." I reminded him and he nodded.

I smiled and turned around to walk away.

"Bella." He called, I turned around.

"Thank you." He said sincerely. I nodded and smiled. "Its what I'm her for. I'm your best friend remember."

He smiled widely and I turned back around.

I sighed heavily and cried a little more once I was away from him. Honestly I had a feeling this was going to happen, why do you think I came.

I was in the middle of the garden when I felt a hand on my wrist, I was immediately turned around and seen Edward. He crashed his lips to mine and wrapped his arms around me.

After the initial shock I returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around him too. He pulled away and sighed.

"What was that?" I asked sort of stunned still.

He laughed and shook his head. "I can't believe, I never seen it." He kissed me again quickly making me laugh at his sudden surge of happiness.

"All this time, I'm so sorry Bella I never seen." He kept rambling.

"Never seen what Edward?" I asked trying to understand.

"Never seen its you, it's always been you." He exclaimed with so much passion I couldn't help but smile.

I shook my head and laughed nervously, pulling away from him slightly.

"Are you sure Edward, I mean you just got left at the altar." I tried to reason although all I wanted to so was kiss him again.

He nodded emphatically. "I'm positive Bell, it's like you said. This was supposed to happen to open the door for something better, something right. And it's you. Your what's better, your what's right." He laughed so joyfully I couldn't help laugh with him.

"Edward this is crazy." I said laughing nervously again.

He smiled almost devilishly, pulling me closer to him. "Can't you see B. It's really not that crazy." He pulled my lips to mine again and I gladly accepted it. He pulled away for air.

"It's perfect, it's right. Since we were kids you always had my back and I've always had yours. All we were missing was this, the realization we were meant for eachother." I laughed at his insane reasoning.

"Meant for each other?" I questioned him.

He nodded. "You bet baby. All you need is to say yes."

I laughed and looked around nervously. "Are you serious Edward?"

He smiled and nodded. "More serious than I've ever been. I can't believe I never seen. It has been you all along."

I sighed and thought. He was right. It was always supposed to be me and him, we were just too dumb to see it. It makes total sense. I was just worried about getting hurt, I mean his fiancé just left him at the altar.

I sighed and finally nodded. "Okay. Yes." I said making up my mind.

He smiled and looked at me for confirmation. "Yes?" He asked again.

I nodded and smiled. "Yes."

He laughed and lifted me off my feet spinning me around causing me to laugh joyfully. He crashed his lips to mine once again and I only felt utter peace.

I looked into his eyes and sighed. "Just don't let me fall Edward." I begged.

He smiled. "Don' t worry baby, I Got You."


End file.
